Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 May 2013
08:53 so many people here, yet it's so quiet... 08:53 u betur telus, 08:53 orelz 08:53 we need to get some craziness going guys!! 08:53 Hey Tree. 08:53 okay i have the logger script on 08:53 http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LOLSKELETONS#Question I spent over 20 minutes typing this reply 08:54 I regret nothing 08:54 Why would you boo me grip (TT) 08:54 i used to think FTW meant fuck the world 08:55 It does. 08:55 I think i was the first ever to know that FTW was for the win 08:55 That, and "For The Win". 08:57 wtk 08:57 and logging is back up 08:57 We Tenderize Fish 08:57 we tenderize kittens 08:57 Lol wtf? 08:58 we now have some craziness going 08:58 PICKLEFISHLIPS! 08:58 chat is back alive!!! 08:58 I have enough craziness for all thirty percent of you. 08:58 who else wants to join in? 08:58 I WaS BoRn cRaZy! 08:58 I was born a dish 08:59 Why can't i english 08:59 Since I used so much effort for my user page here 08:59 i know you are all still watching the chat... 08:59 Hello. 08:59 hello 08:59 I thought it was good, but I have just made a better one 08:59 http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:PathogenicBrony 08:59 I finally Figured out how to use article listing! 08:59 I want to watch the exorcist tonight 08:59 I'm no longer a dumbass as of today! 08:59 DAMN SUBLIMINAL SHIET 08:59 I am sexy 08:59 NOPE 09:00 i just noticed your username @pathogenicbrony 09:00 Killed thy chat 09:00 Dammit! 09:00 (rip) chat 09:00 What did you notice about it? 09:00 caht 09:00 just the name 09:00 interesting 09:00 How did he do that? 09:01 what? 09:01 Grave. 09:01 this? (cookie) 09:01 MAH COOKIE 09:01 or this (bacon) ? 09:01 MAH BACON! 09:01 (sex) 09:01 or this D: ? 09:01 I was going to use Pathogen as I usually do but it was already taken, which is to be expected. 09:01 (bacon) 09:01 crispy bacon 09:01 Muahahahahahahahahahah!!! 09:02 i used to use nighthawk1 09:02 (BEN) 09:02 Kitty, no. 09:02 Why? 09:02 Don't stretch. 09:02 :3 09:02 Back 09:02 Don't stretch, okay? 09:02 K. 09:02 Stretching is bad for you. 09:02 Welcome back nick 09:02 It makes your muscles tight which is just bad. 09:02 (Cheese) 09:02 Lolwtf? 09:02 * stretches* 09:02 The cha, lel. 09:03 (bread) 09:03 *chat 09:03 I mean't the food! 09:03 (chat) 09:03 Dammit! 09:03 Oh, okay. 09:03 (boobs) 09:03 (Pancakes 09:03 Hey, want to see Jane the Killer emote? Try it! It is "jane" 09:03 hey reading 09:03 (Pancake) 09:03 User:Cheese Lord 09:03 (dumb) 09:03 I am making the window larger and smaller to feel like a rebel because it is like stretching 09:03 (Jane) 09:03 Tada! 09:03 Lol 09:03 guys 09:03 Hahahaha, okay... 09:03 No more emote testing 09:03 we need some craziness going in here to make the chat alive again 09:03 Listen closely and you will hear a thump 09:03 aka Coffee Shop Corporate Raider 09:03 why is he blocked skelly ? 09:03 PIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGAAAAASSSSSSSS 09:03 i wanna be a tree 09:03 We should move on to rocket testing. 09:04 Skeletons PM 09:04 YES! 09:04 reading 09:04 pms for a sec 09:04 *sigh* 09:04 rocket testing! 09:04 We shoot a rocket at the first person to mention a Pokemon creepypasta 09:04 They never listen, do they? 09:04 dont spam broo 09:04 *launches a rocket* 09:04 *it breaks through readings bedroom window and explodes* 09:04 damn... 09:05 *Fails* 09:05 Uh, no RP. 09:05 well... 09:05 Not too much, anyway. 09:05 wb Kitty 09:05 it wasnt rp, i was just imagining what i wish t do 09:05 So you wish to launch a rocket to my room 09:05 Flattering! 09:05 you are welcome 09:06 Yeah, sometimes "*launches rocket*" is more interesting than "I want to kill WhyAmIreadingthis with a rocket" 09:06 Where is american dad when you need it? :| 09:06 Hi Rezac 09:06 im a nice person really 09:06 Which is apparaantly the meaning WhyamI got out of it 09:06 apparantly* 09:06 i love dat show 09:06 Hey guys!!!!! 09:06 Hahahahaha, are you meaning to say it didn't say that? 09:06 Hey guys hope you don't hate me. 09:06 HI!!!!! 09:06 I sense a disturbance in the force O_O 09:06 Yes. 09:06 i have a massive packet of wotsits 09:07 I love Shadouge. 09:07 Because I am a rebel 09:07 What 09:07 A split second at the end of parabol ruins parabola 09:07 *Toilet flush* 09:07 Shadow x Rouge. 09:07 Now it's gone. 09:07 HAHAHA 09:07 lol 09:07 From Sonic. 09:07 shadow is the ultimate badass 09:07 It's tail time. 09:07 Mangos? 09:07 Hello mango 09:07 (Orange) 09:07 Ello 09:07 If you get that reference I will throw all of my money at you. 09:07 (Mango) 09:07 I like kittens 09:08 same 09:08 It takes 2 to "Mango" 09:08 I always imagine shadow in the friend zone with Rouge and Rouge hooks up with a douche bag (Knuckles) 09:08 Silver is best 09:08 Killed the chat 09:08 I never take time to think about who a hedgehog wants to bang unless it's a slow day. 09:08 alright, cats are fucking EVIL 09:08 Ty 09:08 i did 09:08 Like this? 09:09 *Scratches face* 09:09 That's kinda how I imagine it since I support Shadouge. 09:09 i am reading sonic.exe 09:09 Never really got Shadamy. 09:09 Nyan cats are evil 09:10 ewww Grody 09:10 2:30:01 = 9001 seconds 09:10 back 09:10 reading pms 09:10 Mind = Blown 09:10 mind blown because? 09:10 I am a rapist 09:10 Not a tree Dashie 09:10 2:30:01 = 9001 seconds 09:10 :) 09:11 ....aaand? 09:11 SE PEEPS 09:11 I AM GOD 09:11 bye 09:11 *Kefka laugh* 09:11 NO IM GOD 09:11 >Kefka 09:11 .... 09:11 *Static* 09:11 I am reading sonic.exe 09:11 >FFVI 09:11 how amusing 09:11 Why are you arguing over who doesn't exist (IMO)? 09:11 ">greentext" 09:11 READY FOR ROUND 2? 09:11 imo? 09:12 Yes 09:12 lol it is not an opinion 09:12 creepypasta materials obviously don't exist 09:12 i know, it is not an opinion though 09:12 I know 09:12 you need to be an idiot to not see that....... 09:12 BB 09:12 BRB 09:12 but if I don't say it is the religious will defile my corpse 09:12 IMO, I think bronies have taken over the entire universe. 09:12 and I don't want to be defiled. 09:12 Hey guys, what are we talking about? 09:12 Within seconds. 09:12 not really 09:13 I know right 09:13 Bronies. 09:13 btw 09:13 ogod bronies 09:13 /) 09:13 i nominate kira for god 09:13 Cool, I'm a bronie. 09:13 or brony 09:13 (Bacon) (Cookie) (Cat) 09:13 me too 09:13 and im kinda a furry 09:13 <(´･ω･`)> Hi. 09:13 omg me to phantom 09:13 I watch FG. 09:13 i just think the concept is cool 09:13 <(´･ω･`)> >is a brony and a furry 09:13 <(´･ω･`)> mmmmmmkay 09:13 I am a brony 09:14 So am I. 09:14 Bacon + Cooke = ? 09:14 i am not a brony, but i must say 09:14 not mmmmmkay 09:14 I'm a brony not a furry 09:14 bronies get so much shit over internet for no reason 09:14 I'm a necrophiliac. 09:14 at all 09:14 IT"S HAPPENING 09:14 Does that count? .-. 09:14 caps 09:14 I know! 09:14 *CAPS 09:14 My mom knows I'm a brony. 09:14 ... 09:14 She thinks it's weird, 09:14 being a brony is pretty normal you know 09:14 Weird? Why? 09:14 Seth Green is a brony. 09:15 you are simply a fan of something 09:15 like 09:15 i am a mgs fan 09:15 and a narutard 09:15 whats mgs ? 09:15 ... 09:15 .________. 09:15 The Brony Infestation Of The Internet, a documentary 09:15 Metal Gear Solid AKA the best game 09:15 ever 09:15 period 09:15 *saga 09:15 No. 09:15 SSBB. 09:15 We need more King of the hill and American dad. 09:15 .... 09:15 fuck you 09:15 isnt that shit that soups claim not to have? 09:15 psas is better then ssbb 09:15 SUPAH SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL! 09:16 playstation all stars is much better then that 09:16 DESTROY 09:16 you 09:16 BUILD 09:16 gtg, bye 09:16 and stop talking in caps 09:16 DESTROY!!! 09:16 Kitty, caps. 09:16 will you 09:16 Bye Gripping 09:16 Sorry. 09:16 g2g 09:16 honestly 09:16 Anyone here know what Ifunny is? 09:16 Bye Family 09:16 someone who thinks ssbb is better then mgs 09:17 is just a pointless fanboy who has no idea of gaming or what a good game is 09:17 i dont like either 09:17 You sound like a COD person. 09:17 mgs saga, from the first metal gear 09:17 ... 09:17 I don't really play much games. 09:17 oh god 09:17 kitty 09:17 I do play them. 09:17 what? 09:17 Sometimes. 09:17 you're kidding me right 09:17 .... 09:17 PLAY CALL OF DUTY...ON SUNDAYS 09:17 ... 09:17 kitty 09:17 I play pokemon and stuff. 09:17 die 09:17 And sonic. 09:17 i had to kill the page 09:17 :( 09:17 And Scribblenauts. 09:17 Lolwut? 09:17 But that's it. 09:18 ...oh kitty 09:18 (Cyclops) 09:18 the guilt will live with me for the rest of my life 09:18 No zelda sorry. 09:18 you have no idea about gaming in any way do you.... 09:18 (Sonic) 09:18 Gaming is good for you're health. 09:18 Not kidding. 09:18 i know 09:18 The best selling game is mario, 09:18 How so? 09:18 well 09:18 <(´･ω･`)> your* 09:18 <(´･ω･`)> .-. 09:18 ^ 09:18 Helps with eyesight. 09:18 BRONY INVASION 09:18 has anyone ever heard of a game galled 'armored core: for answer'? 09:19 it decreases reaction time lapse of body too 09:19 also 09:19 kitty 09:19 Helps with accuracy, 09:19 <(´･ω･`)> ooh a fandom run for your god damn lives everyone 09:19 Chat hd froze on me. 09:19 had* 09:19 And can even help you graduate. 09:19 How odd. 09:19 you have guts to say something like that being a guy who is an ssbb fanboy 09:19 @kitty 09:19 I am sexy 09:19 Oh yeah 09:19 honestly 09:19 Family guy 09:19 Also the weirdest game is the curse of the chocolate fountain. 09:19 Nobody cares right now. 09:19 one of the worst fanbase out there is nintendo's dark side 09:19 Hey Necrai. 09:19 And every video game is banned in Greece. 09:19 no, no one cares about what you say 09:19 What, why? 09:20 Stop please. 09:20 At least in public. 09:20 Because Greece is retarded and bankrupt. 09:20 Agreed. 09:20 If you bring a gameboy in public you will be arrested. 09:20 you just joined, are you actually so arrogant to think people would care with what you say not to mention you hating pointlessly 09:20 No use of "retard", please. 09:20 Uh, don't use the word "retarded". 09:20 Thanks. 09:20 Because Greece is Greece. 09:20 this is the most epic opening i have ever seen in a game 09:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBwq1n6vsXU 09:20 I don't hate on everything. 09:20 You will be arrested in Greece if you bring common sense in public. 09:20 well let's see 09:20 you spam caps 09:20 Only on Metal Gear Solid and Call of Duty. 09:21 ... 09:21 oh god 09:21 Metal Gear Solid is epic. 09:21 Look it up. 09:21 What? 09:21 Well, in my opinion. 09:21 It's true. 09:21 how can you hate on metal gear solid 09:21 wow 09:21 just 09:21 wow 09:21 Swear to god. 09:21 I have played MGS 09:21 Eh, people can like what they want t. 09:21 i am not even kidding, hating on cod is one thing 09:21 I have MGS 2 i think 09:21 There. I got the chat back up :3 09:21 maybe because they do t fucking like it 2013 05 24